Before It Was As It Should Be
by unearthlyangel89
Summary: They could defy anything together, even the impossible. *Song fic, for MA.


I own nothing, neither the song nor show….

A/N: I changed the story around a little do it would fit more with MA. Here's to hoping it's not too sad

Whiskey Lullaby

She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until the night

1st Chorus  
He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby

lalalalalalala  
lalalalalalala

lalalalalalala  
lalalalalalala

The rumors flew but nobody know how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until the night

2nd Chorus  
She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby

lalalalalalala  
lalalalalalala

lalalalalalala  
lalalalalalala

**Pain…..**

Max stared at the bottle in her hands, wishing her Transgenic abilities were less so she could feel the drink's numbing power. The wind on top of the Space Needle blew her hair around her face and she did nothing to stop it.

Caring about anything, let alone her hair, wasn't on her agenda. Not after everything that had happened.

She had thought that it was all finally working out. They had made so much progress with Freak Nation, with their people. Things were going right for once. To top it all off Alec and her were finally together. No more Logan, no more issues.

She'd been so happy for so long, months of this stupid smile on her face. Walking around on air like, some nerve she had.

She took another long swig, relishing in the burn of the liquid.

She frowned as she looked over the city. Somewhere out there Alec was with a blonde bimbo, she shuddered at the memory. What a surprise to find him and some X-5 going at it in their bed. She'd almost thrown-up at the sight of the two.

Alec had shouted her name as she blurred out but she couldn't work up the feelings to care.

She's delivered Freak Nation the peace they deserved, and now her purpose in life was unclear. She'd thought her and Alec were going to make a life together, she'd even be thinking about what their children might look like. Now it was all gone, she had no reason to live anymore.

Max sighed and rubbed her hand across her face. What a joke it all seemed now, Alec and his words about their epic love. She'd given him everything and been left with a hole in her heart.

As she gulped down the rest of the bottle, she felt some of the blessed numbness seep into her bones. Max stood, swaying slightly from side to side. Her thoughts turned to her brothers and sisters and her friends. A smile graced her lips as she thought of them. Then another face flashed in her face. His smirk firmly in place, his hair a mess, and that gleam in his eyes that he got whenever she was in the same room as him.

"Oh Blue Lady what do I do?" Her words desperate for an answer.

The wind picked up and the bottle slipped from her fingers. With a clatter she watched it role down, slowly picking up speed until it went over the edge.

And Max, with tears in her eyes, followed it.

**Mistakes…**

It felt wrong sitting up here. It was her place and he felt that he was defiling it by being here but he couldn't bring himself to leave.

He'd screwed up so bad that it had cost him the only thing he'd ever truly loved in this world. His fingers played with the piece of glass in his hand. It was the only thing he had from that day, this broken bottle top.

He could almost see her sitting up here with one hand wrapped around it, staring off into nothing as she so often did. Alec almost smiled before the memory brought on another of her.

The look on her face when she'd seen them - so distraught, more pain then he'd ever seen in her before.

And before he could finish screaming her name she was gone. While he was left with Janine and her seductive smile. He knew it was a mistake but he'd been so angry at Max for spending more time on Freak Nation than with him.

What a dumbass he was, he scoffed. Words couldn't describe the pain he felt. But what did that matter now. The only pain he'd ever carried about was Maxie's pain and he'd dealt her a lethal blow. So much for taking care of her.

He lay back, he fingers refusing to be still on the glass. He missed her, and without her life just wasn't worth it. Day-to-day life was too hard and the looks he got ate at him.

Mostly though, he just wanted to hold her. Tell her he loved her and he was sorry. But that wasn't possible now.

He lifted the shard to his throat and moved it in a blur of motion.

As he felt the cold sink into his bones, he thought of her. Her smile, her laugh, the angry look on her face and the look she reserved just for him when they were alone.

And as the world got bright around him, the only sound to be heard was a whispered "Maxie" carried away by the wind.

**Tears…**

OC wasn't sure how things had turned out this way, how crying had become such a big part of her life when it was few and far between before.

She dusted the leaves off the dual headstone. Running her fingers across the words, she wished things had been different.

The two of them had saved so many and done so much good that it was unfair that this is how it had ended.

As she pushed up off the ground, she knew it was right that she had put them together. No matter what they had been in love, so in love that the life without the other had been unspeakable for them both.

She smiled one last time, as she turned to leave she heard whispers on the wind.

"Stop joking around, Dumbass."

"I'm not Maxie you really are the most beautiful women in the world. And the most stubborn."

"Thanks a lot."

OC turned around. She could barely believe it was them, but there they stood staring at one another in front of their graves.

"You know I love you Maxie."

"Yeah I know. I love you too, Alec."

OC felt tears run down her face as they turned away. Holding hands they kissed and as they walked away with only eyes for each other, they seemed to fade away in the air.

"Bye, Hot boy. Bye, Boo." She whispered to them.

She'd always told them they would be together forever, and after all she was _always_ right.

And OC walked away with a smile on her face when she realized that everything was finally as it should be.

A/N: Feeling a little down and then this song came on. Angst but still all MA love


End file.
